


Sign o' th' Times

by amusawale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Obsessions, Pre-Slash, sam doesn't understand why his family keep wanting to throw themselves into danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: Sam is a teenager; are his worries valid?





	Sign o' th' Times

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Time.

_Oh yeah_  
_In France a skinny man_  
_Died of a big disease with a little name_  
_By_ chance _, his girlfriend came across a needle_  
_And soon she did the same_  
_At_ home _, there are seventeen-year-old boys_  
_And their idea of fun_  
_Is being in a gang called The Disciples_  
_High on crack, totin' a machine gun_  
  


Sam bobbed his head as he listened to Prince on his walkman. Dean had gotten him the tape on his birthday despite the fact that it didn't fit the criteria of the greatest hits of Mullet rock. Prince was the man, and his lyrics were deep and clever and matched Sam's mood perfectly. Dad had gone off hunting a witch two towns over; he thought she might be harnessing the power of a demon to work her magic and he had questions. He'd overheard him and Dean talking last night before he left. 

"This witch is killing children. Boy children especially. Around Sam's age. She gives them the threefold death which probably means they are sacrifices. Something big is going on and I mean to find out what." he'd said.

"You think it's got something to do with...mom?" Dean had asked quietly with a quick glance at the corner where Sam was crouched low, listening. Sam stiffened, not sure of Dean had seen him or not. But his brother's eyes had fixed on his father again, intent and serious and Sam leaned forward again.

"I don't know Dean. But this is the first...anything I've heard that's demon-related in a long time. I gotta go see. Besides, people are dying."

"I should go with you dad," Dean said and Sam almost stood up in protest. No way Dean needed to be near a demon!

But dad was already shaking his head, "No. You stay here with Sam. Keep him safe."

Dean opened his mouth to protest and then closed it again, nodding his head and swallowing his words, Adam's apple bobbing up and down like those words were literally stuck in his craw. 

Dad picked up his bag and left. Dean watched him go and once he'd locked the door and salted it he turned around with a sigh.

"You can come out now Sam," he said.

Sam hesitated, wondering if he could crawl backward to their shared room and pretend like- 

But then Dean looked right at him with a raised eyebrow. Sam stood sheepishly, straightening to his full six feet.

"I guess you heard everything," Dean said.

"I heard enough," Sam said.

Dean sighed, "Go do your homework," he said turning toward the kitchen and the bottle of whiskey always kept under the sink.

"Dean?" 

"What?"

There was a short silence and then Sam sighed, "I'm gonna..." he said indicating the bedroom with his finger.

Yeah, he was gonna...pretend to do his homework while listening to Prince sing about the sign of the times; getting lost in the words as he tried to imagine a world where he couldn't relate.

_It's silly, no'_  
_When a rocket ship explodes_  
_And everybody still wants to fly_  
_Some say a man ain't happy_  
_Unless a man truly dies_  
_Oh why_  
_Time, time_

Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one in this family who didn't want to die.


End file.
